Dust Me Off
by Annabel Lynn
Summary: "That is my egg! I demand that you give it back!" He did nothing as I yelled, but send me a cocky grin that made butterflies erupt in my stomach. I struggled to push them down and hold my glare."Hmmm, I think I'll keep it, Pearl." And walked away. That was the day I met William Weasley, though I didn't know it yet, nor did I know what an impact he would have on the rest of my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

Here is the first chapter to my new Bill/Oc story, enjoy!

* * *

Dust Me Off

Chapter One

_In closing, the Fwooper decreased population needs to be dealt with and the only way to fix the situation, I believe, is to put an even selected number of males and a matched number of females in captivity; specifically designed like their current habitat in Southern Africa. Though only for a short while, forcing one male and one female into an environment in which case forces them to breed, thus bring back up the numbers for the Banshee's._

_ Please consider my assessment and get back to me as soon as available._

_Dr. Pearl Marshall, Wizarding Naturalist _

_Level 2, Office 231_

I finished off my letter to Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division. I reread it to make sure I explained the findings of my expedition, and that I made my point clear.

I sighed, thinking back to the uneventful month I had with Luna, Hudson and Forrest. Usually I enjoy expeditions, but this time the Ministry wanted information on the Fwooper population, in which we were subjected to occasionally hearing their song, which would drive any wizard mad. Trying to get through the African jungle was hard enough, so constantly having our wands up was just a nuisance, because Fwooper's loved to pop out of nowhere.

I tied the letter to Happy, my Barn Owl, gave him a treat and sent him off. I leaned back in my chair and watched him fly out of our office door and into the crazy Ministry halls. I sighed again thanking Merlin that I finished that and I could finally go home. We had only gotten back this morning; I told Luna I would write the Ministry and that they should all go ahead and head home.

"Don't stay to long" Luna said in her airy voice.

I chuckled to myself as I stretched my stiff, achy limbs, _Yeah I didn't stay to long, _may sarcastic voice echoed inside my head.

I stood and grabbed all of our notes and walked across the room to the front desk, where our secretary, Audrey Whitton, worked. I placed them on her desk so that she could document and file them when she got in tomorrow. From her desk you could see the entire office area, which included Luna's desk on the right, by the window, a window that Luna had put in and charmed to make it look like an open meadow with hundreds of wildflowers. And on the back wall was Forrest Collins desk, papers and ink sprawled everywhere and my desk was on the left side of the room all neat a tidy with a few family pictures; five feet from desk was a curtain, which you couldn't see past from Audrey's desk, but that is where our lab was located, where we did our work if we were out in the field. The lab was Forrest's favorite place, our Herbology nerd. He is a genius at what he does, but is a bit on the weird side, which I can relate with. I was never good at interacting with people, hell I was lucky I had made friends like Ginny, Hermione, and Luna otherwise I don't know how I would have survived Hogwarts or even the war. The only one of my team that doesn't work out of this office is Hudson Laine, our Healer. His office is set up at St. Mungo's because he is a damn good animal trauma healer, but loves to travel, hence why he applied as for our field healer. Luna and I loved our team, our office and just what we do. It's something we love, even if people refer to us as crackpots or insane, but Luna always says, _They just don't understand, their minds are closed off._

I yawned and grabbed my bag and things, leaving all papers there. I walked out and turned to close the door catching the plaque placed on it,

**Wizarding Nauturalist Headquarters**

**Dr. Pearl Marshall**

**And**

**Dr. Luna Lovegood**

I smiled every time I saw it, just reminding me of the accomplishments we've made and Luna and I only being twenty-one. Some people would say it was my father's doing, who just happens to be the Wizarding world's best Magizoologist and Dragonologist and is one of the leading Officials that oversees Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But we're just good at what we do, I won't lie though because of my father's status, neither Luna or I had to intern, no one wanted me because they were afraid that I would tell my father about the stuff they were doing or that I didn't like the way I was treated, and no one wanted to take Luna on as an intern because her last name was branded as loony's. So my father did pull strings, but he had nothing to do with the success Luna and I were having, that was just us.

Since I was only on the fourth floor I took the lift to the first and decided to Floo to my mother's bakery in Diagon Alley, I was supposed to let her know as soon as I got back and I already know, my father told her I went straight to the office, so I know to expect her to say something. I shook my head of the thoughts and focused on trying to find an open fireplace and quickly nabbed one, only stepping in it thinking of my mother's shop.

That's one of the things I love about this place, the Floo stations on the ministry don't require the green powered since they are used so frequently, so that means no soot when you arrive at your destination. The brilliance of magic.

As soon as my feet planted on the floor of the fire place my nose was filled with the intoxicating scent of bread and sweets. I smiled and thought, it's_ good to be home._ I stepped out and put my bag down and headed toward the counter, passing all the delicious floating cakes, pies, and pastries. I see my mother handing a bag to a customer and telling them to come again and she watches them walk out the door with a smile on her face.

Annie's Bakery, was the name of her shop. She used to tell me when I was younger before she found out she was a witch that she used to work in her mother's muggle bakery and that she had always wanted to take over, but when she got a letter from Hogwarts and Dumbledore himself came she took off to Hogwarts and when she saw the feast she realized that there was much more to food than her mother had taught her. And that day, her first day at Hogwarts she had a new goal in life, to open up her own shop and bring the wizarding world the sweetness of both muggle and magical pastries. It makes me happy that her dreams came true.

A shrill screech brought me away from my thoughts and I registered that there was a brunette woman running towards me, who I soon realized was my mother.

"Pearl!" my mother yelled and brought me into a tight hug. I smiled back at her, "Hello mum, you miss me?"

"Every time darling, every time." We let go and I let her lead me to the back of the shop where she was most likely preparing something tomorrow or a special customer.

"So you got back this morning?" her voice a little strained as she waved her wand and a rolling pin started kneading the dough on the table between us. I took a seat across from her and sighed.

"Yes, but I had to go straight to the office and write to Mr. Ingrid."

"You couldn't have done that after you came and saw your mother?"

"I with you now mum, and you have me the rest of the night. If I would have come this morning, you would have went on and on and kept me here or at home, and I wouldn't have been able to get to the office." I explained and she just gave me look.

"Well of course! You shouldn't be at the office the day you get back from, wherever you were." She stopped the rolling pin and grabbed the dough and placed it on top of a blackberry filled pie that made my stomach growl as I watched her place it on the metal bars over the hot coals.

"Africa, mum. I was in Africa studying the population of Fwoopers."

"Ah, those ghastly birds." She murmured while wiping her hands on her apron and I stole a pasty from the basket she had out on the table. I bit in to it and warm, apple cinnamon filling gushed into my mouth. I groaned, my tummy filling happy that it finally has some food in it.

"Was it dangerous at all?" her tone filled with worry.

"No, not this time, just a bit annoying with the Fwooper's song, none of us went insane so that's good." I smiled.

She just rolled her eyes and leaned onto the table, "Just like your father."

I just nodded since my mouth was full. I took in her appearance and noted that I have the same long, massively curly, dark brown hair and forest green eyes and pale skin. I may act like my father and I may have followed his footsteps into becoming a magizoologist, but I have a bit of my mother's qualities, not just in looks. We're both stubborn as hell, compassionate and kind, but where my mother strives as a people person, I'm awkward and clumsy. My mother tells me all the time that 'I'm brilliant and seek out danger' and she likes to stay home, in her kitchen. I'm just like a mash-up of my parents, qualities spread out equally.

"Speaking of dad, I saw him briefly this morning, and he said that you had made plans to go out tonight?" I changed the subject.

Her eyes brightened as if she suddenly remembered something, "Yes! We wanted to take you out, you know get a little family time. We've hardly seen or heard from you, since you have been gone a month."

"That sounds great mum, I am starving." I grabbed my stomach as it growled supporting my last statement.

"Well don't fill up too much, you have to save room for dessert." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why you bake something special for little ol' me?" I joked.

She laughs and nods her head towards the oven.

"Yes, just waiting for it to bake."

I smiled up at her and hugged her back. As much as I loved my work, I also loved coming home.

* * *

Now I know that I am currently working on two other stories, but I promise that this one will be kept up with.

So please review! And see you next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

Alright so, i was so excited about this story that i couldn't help but post another chapter! No Bill yet, just another filler chapter, but you get to know more about Pearl and her thoughts on her friends and how she views life and work. So enjoy :)

* * *

Dust Me Off

Chapter Two

It was a chilly spring day, not unusual weather, and I wouldn't being going to work, which actually was unusual. But I promised Ginny that I would meet up with her, Luna and Hermione for Lunch and Audrey had finished everything I'd asked her to do and had yet to receive anything from the head of our department so I was stuck with some down time. I was sporting a pair of dark lacy leggings and a light pink oversized sweater, with my messy hair just thrown up into a high pony tail. I'd have to say out of us four girls, I was probably the girlish. Which is laughable, the crazy beast chick girly, but Luna was known for her bright colors and unusual jewelry.

I hurried grabbed my small bag and put it over my shoulder knowing the girls would be waiting on me and apperated to The Conjuring Café. I felt a tugging sensation at my bellybutton that I have grown so used to, and watched the fading colors of my flat only to be replaced with moving blurs as my feet planted onto the cobblestone street. I look up at the sign and know I'm in the right place. I look and see that Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were already seated at an outdoor table and speaking adamantly.

Hermione noticed me first, she whispered to the other girls who all turned and looked at me.

"Well it's about time, thought I'd have to come and drag you from your office." Ginny joked as o took a seat between her and Luna. They all laughed.

"Actually, I slept in late." And they all gasped, "What? You? Sleeping in?" Luna's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I haven't had a decent night's sleep since we got back last week, I guess it's finally caught up to me." I shrugged.

"Or the world is ending." Ginny commented, Hermione nudged her, Ginny looked at her, "I thinks it wonderful that you got some sleep. You always work so hard, you deserve sometime to yourself." I smiled up at Hermione.

"Yes well trying to teach Audrey the ropes has been a little difficult. Ever since you left our department and move to Department of Magical Law Enforcement paper work has just been piling up."

"No one does it like you Hermione." Luna agreed.

We all joked a bit more until Miss Carla, the owner of the Café came and asked us what we all would like.

"Clam chowder and tea, please." Hermione ordered.

"Fish and chips with some pop." Ginny said.

"I'd like a fresh berry and spinach salad, just water. Thank you." Luna's light voice cut in.

"And I'd like a grilled turkey sandwich with tea please." I smiled up at her as she nodded and walked away.

"Alright, so Ginny why don't you tell them." Hermione all of a sudden said. Which peaked my interest.

"Tell us what?" Luna asked.

"Yeah? Why did you want to have lunch out of the blue." I said sarcastically.

"What! I can't just have lunch with my bestest friends in the whole world?" She said overdramatically. We all deadpanned at her.

"Oh, just go on a say it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. So… guess who made it off the reserve and is an actual chaser for the Holyhead Harpies?" her smile widening and face turned red. I gasped, and leaned over to hug her. "Oh Merlin! That's great Ginny! Now we can come and see you play!"

"Now us three can wear the shirts I made when we go." Luna said. We all looked at her confused.

"You made shirts?" Hermione asked. She nodded, "It was only a matter of time before Ginny got off the reserve, so I wanted to make shirts so we could show our support."

"That's nice of you Luna, I can't wait to see them." Ginny reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Oh! And another thing, I almost forgot to mention."

Welooked at her expectantly, and then she lifted out her left hand, which I just now noticed she had kept hidden underneath the light blue table cloth. On her finger was and elegant white gold band with a round two karat diamond. All of our jaws dropped, including Hermione's, which shocked me since they constantly are around one another because their significant others are best friends.

"Merlin! Ginny! You'd think this would come first!" I yelled.

"Are you serious! When did this happen?" Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the ring.

"It's a gorgeous ring, Harry has nice taste." Luna said lightly, while smiling at Ginny.

Ginny just sat there smiling and looking at her ring, in bliss that in a short while she would be with the man she loved, forever bonded. "I didn't know how to say it, so I just said it like I would any other thing."

I scoffed, "Only you Gin,but that's why we love you. And I am very happy for you."

"Thank you Pearl."

"So you haven't told anyone else?" Hermione asked, finally getting out of her stupor.

"No 'Mione, You guys are the first, the one I wanted to know first, now all I have to do is tell my mum." We all laughed knowing that her mother would be overjoyed and go on and on about it until it annoyed Ginny.

I sat back and watched as Hermione told Ginny that she should have Harry there with her that way her mother's affection would be split into two. When Miss Carla came back out, leading the floating plates and drinks that placed themselves in front of us.

"Anything else dearies?" We shook our heads and said everything was fine, "Well if you need anything else just holler."

"So speaking of proposal's, When do you think Ron will ask you?" I asked Hermione before I bit into my sandwich. Her face turned bright red as she focused on stirring her soup.

"Yeah when is my git brother going to ask, he is head over heels for you."

"Well I don't know, I mean if he even wants to ask, I mean look how long it took him to just ask me out, NINE MONTHS after we kissed in the chamber of secrets. And he didn't even ask me, I asked him!"

"Wait weren't you guys dating like right after the war ending." I scrunched up my nose in confusion, trying to not let the food spill out of my mouth as I spoke.

"Yes an no, we would go out on a date, but he wouldn't even hold my hand. At first it was cute, you know him being all nervous, but it quickly grew frustrating. So I just asked him if we could be an exclusive couple, and if so then he could move in with me." Hermione's voice was stern.

"Yeah your right, you're going to have to ask him." Ginny said before popping a chip into her mouth.

"Enough about my relationship, what about you Luna, how are you and Neville." When Hermione asked her, Luna put her fork down and wiped her mouth.

Now Luna and Neville were a great couple, but even though they both work at the Ministry, Luna is away a lot on field work. And Neville seems to have a problem with it, but Luna has told him time and time again, that this is only the beginning of her career and she can't call off, she already have a bad rep for being loony, she doesn't want people to also think she's flaky. I already knew she broke up with him; it was right before our trip to Africa. He came to the office and asked her not to go and she said that she had to, it was a mutual thing, but still kind of hurt her. But the thing I loved about Luna, and was always one of her best quilities, was that she always stayed positive and looked forward.

"I broke up with him, before Pearl and I left for Africa." Her voice a bit quieter than it usually is.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Hermione reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay Hermione, its not really a big deal. I saw it coming." She said.

"How did he take it?" Ginny asked.

"He was upset, but I just couldn't give up my job. I mean after everything Pearl did for me, I was so lucky-"

"Luna no, you are great at what you do, that is why my dad choose you."

"Only because you put a good word in. but just because my father and I believe in things others don't, everyone knew me as a loony. I would not have a job doing what I love if it wasn't for you, and the best part is I get to work alongside my best friend." Luna's little speech made me a bit teary-eyed, _Some Gryffindor I am, getting all emotional._ I hugged Luna, "I love you girly." And she smiled back at me.

"Anyways, I wasn't giving up my job, and he couldn't handle that. So he's just going to have to deal with me not being there, permanently."

We ate in silence for while just enjoying each other's company, and my mind drifted off to work, hoping to Merlin, that we get another field assignment soon, and not another crappy one like minding the population of some creature or observing another to for research purposes. They have plenty already caged up in the lab that Forrest is currently keeping an eye on. But seriously, can't I get just one tiny expedition, with just a tiny bit of adventure or just even go on a wild chase looking for a creature that might not even exist? I think that's why I was placed in Gryffindor, other than the obvious, but I loved adventure and animals, so that's why I chose to follow my father's footsteps because that way I could get that sense of danger and then come home, knowing I did a good thing. I have been on a few field missions where it involved dangerous creatures and Luna or I or any of our team members getting critically injured, but we all loved it.

"Hello? You there Pearl?" a voice broke my train of thoughts and I looked back up at the girls who were giving me weird looks, but seemed as if they were trying to hold back their laughter.

"What?" I asked.

There was a pause, while the other girls tried to collect themselves before Ginny spoke, "I asked you if there was any one special that you had your eyes on." I stared at her for a second before I let out a loud laugh, that caused a few people walking by to look our way.

"Wow Gin, your funny." I said before I finished off the last of my sandwich.

"Seriously, you're more into your work than Hermione, I think you should at least look or date, instead of burying yourself into your work." She said.

"But I love my work, and Luna tried a relationship and work, and right now it just doesn't work." I explained.

"But at least she's trying, the last time you were with someone was in school, and broke it off with him after the war. That was three years ago."

"Yes, but Roger was just, so conflicting. And so what if it's been three years, I'm only twenty-one, I've still got a while before I have to worry about ending up dying alone. I mean just cause Ginny is engaged doesn't mean I need to be searching for Mr. Right. I believe that when the time is right, love will find me. Until then, work will be my mistress." I finalized.

"Yes, but you might be too absorbed into your work to actually see your chance at happiness."

* * *

I hope you all liked it! If so please review, if not please review explaining why, thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

****Okay so I know this one is a bit short, but I am currently sitting in a small hot car, bored as hell and i thought, hey why not update? lol So basically Pearl and Luna will be heading the Egypt! yay! And I wonder what Egypt has in store for them!

I do also want to add that I know Bill has yet to make it into the story, and as of right now, she doesn't even know who he is, even though she is best friends with Ginny, but I do want to say now that given her age and the few times she's been at the Weasley's, she has never met Bill or Charlie. She has heard of them, but doesn't know what they do or anything, at least not yet. And unlike some stories, I don't want to just throw Pearl at Bill (even though it would be nice ;)) I have a plot line and Pearl has a life, yes there is a romance in between them, but that comes later.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Dust Me Off

Chapter Three

I was at the office, trying very hard not to explode on Audrey as I searched through the files for a certain profile.

"Again I'm so sorry Dr. Marshall." I huffed and turned back to her, seeing her staring intently at her feet, obviously nervous, probably waiting for me to scold her again. But at that moment I realize how young she actually was. I mean I know I was young, but she was only seventeen, fresh out of Hogwarts and trying to make it in this crazy mess. The Ministry was still trying to get everything back on track after the war ended, thanks to Harry and Ron who took over Department of Magical Law Enforcement and were working hard with Minister Shaklebolt to get things running smoothly again. I put down the files and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look up at me.

"It's alright Audrey, just next time ask if you have a question. Okay. And from now on, file everything according to the most recent date, and _including _the original field notes in the _same_ file. Got it?" I saw her visibly relax and a small smile made its way to her face.

"Yes Dr. Marshall, from now on. And I'll reorganize everything and have it done before you get in tomorrow morning." She rushed back to her desk, with a small pep in her step. I shook my head and went back to searching for what file, I do not know so I just closed the drawer and went to sit at my desk. I was just about to rest my head down, but the office door slapped open and a frazzled Luna ran straight towards me. She was out of breath, and had a crazed look in her eye.

"Luna? Are you alright?" I stood looking at her as she leaned over my desk and was only a few inches away from my face.

"Come with me." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me past the curtain and into the bright room we called our lab. Forrest wasn't in today so the metal tables and counters were clean and shiny, and surprisingly the few creatures we had in the cages were asleep.

"Here, sit." She pushed me down into one of the lab chairs roughly. She may seem like a small girl, but let me tell you she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Luna! What has gotten into you?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down. I have something to tell you, and no one can know where we are going." She rushed out.

"Hey, slow down, and start using some detail please. What is it you need to tell me and where are we going? We haven't-"Luna pushed her hand to my mouth, cutting me off "No, this isn't the Ministry's order, now before I tell you have to promise me to try and keep quite." I just nodded a bit afraid for what I'm about to hear.

"Okay… I have news, from a reliable source a Heliopath path has been spotted in Egypt, just east of Thebes, almost direct across from the Nile River. And that's not all, he brought me this." She lifted her hand from my mouth and reached into her bag grabbing a mitt and placing it on her hand and then reached in again and with her mitted hand, she pulled out a jar filled with glowing reddish orange goo.

I gasped, at a loss for words. "Is that…"

"The placenta of a female Heliopath, still scalding hot." Her voice filled with excitement. I rushed over to the lab counter, pulled out my wand and a charmed medical tray, and a tray with various medical instruments were placed in front of me.

"Bring it here." I demanded, I couldn't contain my excitement. She had actually brought proof of a living Heliopath. Luna dumped about half of the goo on to the tray and it sizzled meeting the cool metal. I grabbed a pair of charmed gloves and a long metal rod poking and digging into the placenta, finding few fragments of a shell of an egg.

"One of the eggs didn't make it; it seemed to be crushed as the mother was giving birth, probably the last one, since there isn't much. If it were one of the first, it would have blocked the path for the others. And there is dirt that seemed to be filled with silt that contains clay and black soil. That supports the fact that it's near the Nile." I smiled as I watched Luna jump up and down.

I pulled off my gloves, taking in the revelation that there is real evidence to support the existence of a Heliopath. A species most believe doesn't exist, but here the placenta of a certain animal that can't be identified with any known animal today and fits the exact description of a Heliopath.

A Heliopath is a dragon like creature, except its said that the Heliopath was born in the flames of the sun and was dropped on earth, which it's given its name, which means 'sensation of the sun'. And the reason why one hasn't been spotted is because not only is its skin so hot it would melt your flesh with just one touch, it also can camouflage itself, hiding from unwanted attention.

"Do you know what this means?" Luna asked.

"Yes! Little mini babies!"

"Can you imagine the faces of everyone when we come back with it?"

"That's why we aren't coming back without at least one egg."

We both squeal and hugged each other, excited that we just may have made the next big discovery of the century. And if we do come back with an egg, we won't be known as the lucky crackpots, but as the next greatest magizoologist. I could stop living in my father's shadow, making a name for myself, instead of being referred to as "Sebastian's daughter." And Luna can finally redeem her family's name and get the respect she deserves.

"You do know we can't say anything until we get back." Luna spoke.

"Of course. Umm, I'll just write a letter to my father saying we're just going for some random creature's samples, and by the time he wants to question us, we'll be back! No worries."

"You're the greatest Pearl."

I shook my head, "You're the one who got ahold of this!" I pointed to the pile of goo still on the table. "If anything, you're the greatest, you may as well have just discovered it, I'm just helping retrieve it." I said honestly.

"We share the credit." She smiled; I nodded and said, "Alright, but we can put your name first."

"I would love that."

"Okay, let's get everything ready, we leave first thing in the morning." Luna walked back into the office as I cleaned up the goo, happy that not only had I got my wish for a new field mission, but one that was extraordinary and adventurous. I don't know what to expect in Egypt, but I do know that I am not coming back without an egg.

* * *

Well, like i said, sorry it was a bit short, but I do know that when I get home I will be working on the next chapter and I don't know if Bill will make it into that one, maybe. If not then definitely the next one.

Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

Now a bit short and to the point, but I quite like this chapter, no Bill yet, but he comes next chapter! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Dust Me Off

Chapter Four

Since it was short notice, Forrest was the only other person able to join us. And even though I had told him that they were chasing a Heliopath, and he was one of those people who didn't think they existed, he came along any ways, out of respect and that's a quality I admired. I had also left a note on her father's desk saying something I can't even remember, but like I told Luna, by the time he got ahold of us, we would already have what we came for… hopefully at least.

I was currently in the middle of Egypt, along the Nile river, looking at the map Luna had gotten from her source, which she told me was her cousin. At first I was all happy about this expedition, my first one that I've done for myself, well Luna too, but without the Ministry telling us to go somewhere for them. This expedition was for us, but here we are, about a week later still looking for the temple. Now I was a bit frustrated, not only were we still looking, but none of us have been able to use magic once we got near the Nile because this area was currently owned by Gringotts, and since goblins are greedy bastards they had an enchantment that if any magic was detected, for in fear someone was coming and taking their precious findings, we would be hexed and trapped, left for someone to come and retrieve us. Which both Luna and I have already had the _pleasure _of experiencing. It took them three damn days to send someone to come and let us free, and that was because my father was pitching a fit after he watched it happen.

"Are we even close?" Forrest whined, he was lagging pretty far behind Luna who was only five feet behind me.

"We should be there by morning if we continue walking west through the night.

He let out a huge huff and continued on complaining. Luna walked right up to me, looking over my shoulder, "Yes, if we cut through the jungle right here, it would be at an opening, blind to muggles, but we'd see it. It won't be hard to miss." She pointed to where we were and traced her finger to where her cousin marked an X.

"Yes, but now that I think about it, it will be very dark in the jungle and we can't use our wands until we get out of the goblins territory, which we don't even know where it ends. I think we should camp her tonight and head out at first light, should get us there no later than four."

"I agree!" Forrest was quick to agree with me, already taking a seat on the dirt floor.

"Alright. We've been waiting about a week; I'm sure another few hours won't hurt. Forrest, it's your turn to set camp." Luna instructed.

A few hours later our camp was all set and I had even managed to set a fire. As hot as it was during the day, the nights were freezing. And I was currently eating some beans that Luna had prepared, still rationing our food since it wasn't a guaranteed thing we would find the Heliopath eggs tomorrow.

"So quick question, if Heliopaths are invisible how are we going to find it?" Forrest spoke with his mouth full.

"They aren't invisible, they can only camouflage themselves." Luna explained.  
"Yup, but we aren't necessarily looking for the momma Heliopath, were looking for her eggs." I said.

"But where do we even start looking? I mean your cousin said he saw a Heliopath fly above this temple were going to, then disappear. What if that's all she was doing, flying by? What if we're going to this place and we don't find anything? I mean would be look in the temple or around it? And when we come up empty handed, what then? How will we explain to our bosses that we were chasing a myth for a week?" Forrest threw all these questions at us, it seemed he had been holding it in since we started this expedition and with not having results and it just being a bit hard for us these last few days have finally cause him to mini-explode.

"Okay look plant boy, first of, we're your boss, you answer to us. Second, we know you don't believe us, but that's why we're here, to get the proof." I said, setting don't my paper plate.

"Heliopaths don't just show themselves and then camouflage themselves. The only time they ever show themselves is if they are near there nesting area, for their mate or their offspring. That's why we're so sure about where were going." Luna added.

"And we won't go back empty handed, we refuse to and as for where to look, what better place to hide your eggs than inside the temple?"

"Just have a bit of faith." Luna whispered, "Well I'm off to bed, see you guys in the morning." She walked into her tent and closed it up. I looked back at Forrest, who was in deep thought, but chose to remain silent.

"Forrest, I know it's hard to believe, but just wait, you'll be surprised." Even though I was trying to comfort him, I felt as if I was trying to comfort myself. I won't lie, I had had some kind of doubt enter my mind, but each time I would push it out. I refused to let myself believe this was all for not.

We had broken camp before sunrise, I was on edge, worried and excited. Today was the day we would find the temple, today was the day we would finally begin our search for the nest. I felt as if I was jumping out of my skin, but I channeled everything into swinging my machete breaking the vines and tall grass blocking our way. For the most part, no one spoke, too focused on where we were going. And it was already past midday when I noticed the trees starting to thin out, and Luna and I spoke about trying to see if we could use our wands without consequence.

"Alright stand back, if it doesn't work, I still want you guys to be able to go ahead."

"And just leave you? Here?"

"Yes Forrest, I'd rather you guys find what we came here for than be caught up like me." I put away my machete and drew my wand, waving it wordlessly. Now if this worked, an orb of light will form and take us to the nearest clearing, which would be where the temple was located. And luckily, that's what happened, a small, light green orb formed a few feet away from us, just floating there for a few moments before it shot forward with a great amount of speed.

At first I stood there, in a bit of shock that it actually worked, but quickly came to and bolted after the orb. I could faintly hear Luna and Forrest following behind me, but I was solely focused on the orb.

This was it; this was actually it, all our hard work has actually paid off.

I didn't have to run that much farther because I could see the clearing and see the form of the temple, but there was something else. I wasn't even focused on the orb anymore, there was a ginormous object coming out of the temple, which the temple itself was probably taller than any tower at Hogwarts, and it wasn't until I saw the thing spread its wings, did I know what it was. The huge, reddish-orange thing with wings was a Heliopath. I stopped at the edge of the clearing, which held nothing but sand, the temple, and the Heliopath, watching the magnificent dragon like creature take flight.

I saw in my peripherals, Luna step up beside me and Forrest on the other side of me. I started to cry, being so happy that it was real and I was standing here watching it and I felt that little part of doubt die.

Looking at the skin of the creature, you could see the heat radiating off of it, which proves the theory that a single touch from the Heliopath would leave you with severe burns, it skin being only the second dangerous thing about it, the first being its breath. Instead of breathing fire like its cousin, the dragon, all it had to do was open its mouth and breath on you and you would turn to ash right where you stand, which made us lucky it hadn't seen us. But truly making it a creature of the sun.

As soon as the female Heliopath reached a certain height in the sky she instantly became invisible to the eye. We all continued to stand there staring at the spot where it was last seen, in amazement.

"Merlin. Did you see it!?" Forrest gaped.

"How could you not." Luna said. I tore my gaze from the sky and looked at the temple, grinning like the mad woman I was becoming.

"You guys it just left the temple." I spoke.

"Yes Pearl, we just watched something that doesn't exist-"

"Obviously it does if we just saw it." Luna interjected.

"Yes I know, I'm just, Merlin I don't know what to think."

"Yes, but it left the temple." I said again.

"We know this," Luna looked at me strangely.

"Well not only did we just confirm the existence of a magical creature, but we now know where to look for the eggs." I smiled pointing at the temple.

"Oh my! We have to hurry! We don't know when she could get back!" Luna threw down her things and walked forward toward the temple.

"Wait! You wanna go in there? After we watched that thing leave?" Forrest was waving his arms around frantically.

"It is the thing we've been discussing the past week and what we came here to do." I told him and walked off to follow Luna.

"Wait guys, wait!" We both stopped and turned to face him, waiting for him to go on.

He jogged up to us and spoke, slightly out of breath, "This could be dangerous. What if it comes back and sees us taking her eggs?"

"You have a wand." Luna gestured to his pocket.

"Look, we're going in there, you can either stay here or come with us, but I have to say if the momma comes back and you're out here, you won't make it to the tree line before she incinerates you."

His face paled considerably, but he nodded his head in understanding, "Good, now take out your wand, we need to find another entrance."

"We can't just go through the front, like the dragon thing?" he asked.

"No, whatever ancient, magical civilization previously lived here probably set up traps that would activate if we tried to enter."

We had reached the front of the temple, staring up at the huge front door.

"Alright, now we should comb over the sides and the bottom might be a second door or trap door or even an access area that isn't cursed or jinxed. Just be careful." I told them before we spread out. It took about twenty minutes before Luna found a tunnel underneath the left side of the temple, and she said she scanned it and sent in an orb to see if any traps would go off and nothing happened. A bit weird how easily we found an entrance, but I didn't care.

"Well what are we wating for? I'll go first, let's just only take our wands." I said before crouching down and began to crawl in the small tunnel.

* * *

Well there you have it, please review if you liked it, or even if you didnt!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

They finally meet! yay! im excited so please enjoy! :)

* * *

Dust Me Off

Chapter Five

Crawling through such a small space was nerve-wrecking, but I just kept my thoughts on the mission and that now was not the time wuss out. We'd all made it safely inside the temple, not without Forrest's complaints though. We dimly lit our wands; just enough to see right in front of us, the rest was pitch black making it slightly unsettling not know where we were going. The passageway we entered only went way and was very narrow so we had to walk in a single file line, I was in front, Luna right behind me and Forrest at the end, squealing every time he bumped into a wall or sand was kicked up at him, probably thinking it was something else.

"Will you shut it!" yelled in a whispered voice.

"Sorry."

I shook my head frustrated, trying to figure out where we were going and what to do if we came to an area where the passageway split. And with the temple being so many stories high, how many levels should we explore, we couldn't possibly get through all of them today. Will we come back tomorrow and start this all over again? What if we hit a dead end? How will we know when the Heliopath comes back? A millions questions bounced in my head, and I was only focusing on the ones that involved the offspring.

"We might want to stay on the three lower levels, the Heliopath is quite large and I don't think it would fit towards the upper levels." Luna inquired.

"That's brilliant Luna. We just need to follow down here until we reach an opening." But we never did, we reach a set of stairs, a dead end that had a set of stairs. I was a little disappointed, thinking that there was much more to the first level than a narrow hallway, but it was the only option we had, so we went up.

The stair case was just as narrow as the passageway and it seemed to go on forever; my calves burning, but we continued to walk, almost soundlessly except for our footfalls. After what seemed like an hour, I saw a dim light and I stopped causing them to bump into me.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"It's a light. Dim, but a sort of light."

"We should just head back and come back another time, when we actually know where the hell we're going." Forrest interjected.

"No, we keep going. We might not have another chance after this one." I continued forward, but slower than before and the light grew bigger and bigger until I could clearly see an exit, it was a square wooden floor panel, and we walked right up, like we walked out of the floor. As soon as I poked my head out, I could see the piles of gold coins, jewels, and valuable objects. I was in slight awe; everything was glowing and shining with all its might, as if it were trying to lure someone in, as if it were whispering sweet nothings into your ear, begging you touch it. It took me a second to shake the trance out of my head, giving me and idea and I waved my wand over one of the jeweled goblets and saw a light blue glow now, proving my assumption.

I look up to see Forrest getting ready to grab a pile of gold coins, but I yelled,

"Don't touch anything! It's all cursed!" he paused right before his hand came into contact with the gold.

"But, but." He pouted, obviously still being suckered by the ancient gold.

"No we don't know what kind of ancient curse or hex is placed on it which means we have no idea what could happen." I explain, he continued to pout, but put his hands down. I broke from my defensive stance and continued to look around the room and noticed that there was no other way out.

"That's strange, there isn't anywhere else to go." I spoke out loud.

"What do we do?" Luna asked.

"I don't-"but I never go to finish, I had stepped on a loose floor board and it gave out from beneath me, and I screamed falling through the hole, Luna, Forrest, and the treasure all disappearing from my view. I don't know how far I had fallen, but it felt quick. The ground I had landed on felt as if it was made of stone and I my forehead, causing me too see spots. I reached for my head, feeling a warm, wet liquid running down my face, guessing was bleeding. I stared up from the direction I had come from, seeing the same slight glow only moments before, but two shadows came into view. I couldn't make out a definite shape, but I knew it was my team mates.

"Pearl!" a voice I identified as Luna called out distressed. For some reason, I couldn't answer right away, I was still dazed and my head hurt like hell.

"Pearl, are you okay?" her voice more frantic.

I rolled over onto my back, and sat up slowly, groaning as my entire body achingly protested. I reached for my wand, but it wasn't anywhere near me, I must have lost my grip on it when I fell, but other than the hole a few yards above me, I couldn't see a damn thing..

"Yeah. I'll be okay, but I can't find my wand." I heard them both sigh with relief and whisper words I couldn't make out.

"I'll throw mine down." Forrest said, lighting it again, and I stood right underneath him watching his wand fall. Even on my tip toes it took about ten seconds for it to reach me, fell right next to my foot and I picked it up, scouting the area around me. For the first time I noticed that the ground was covered in some sort of material, which probably broke my fall. I kneeled down and grabbed a handful of the stuff on the ground bringing it closer to my face. I quickly recognized it as grass, dirt and leaves, I set it back down and pushed it all aside seeing the stone floor, from the same stones used on the outer temple which means we aren't on the first floor, maybe the second or third, but the dirt and leaves suggest nesting. Could I really have fallen right into her nesting area? Could I have really been that lucky?

"Is everything okay down there?" Luna's voice echoed in the empty space.

"I think you guys should come down here, I think I've found something." I shouted up at them, "Just be careful okay." Then I used Forrest's wand to call upon my own, which hit me in my back and clattered to the floor. I leaned down to pick it up and heard a small crash and a few grunts. I walked back to right under the hole and saw my teammates in a pile, Forrest groaning overreacting as usual.

"Here's you wand, Luna look at the ground." I said getting right into work mode, they would be alright I mean I was the one bleeding with a possible concussion.

"I'm alright by the way." Forrest's voice laced with sarcasm.

"Suck it up, I'm the one bleeding."

"I thought you said you were fine?" Luna asked, standing up.

"I said I'd be okay, but never mind that, look at what's covering the ground." I forced her into a knelling position, and she reached out picking up a handful of the dirt and leaves. I looked up to check on Forrest who was scouting the area, "Hey you don't mind if I make this place brighter?" he asks me.

"Go ahead." And he immediately spouts a ball of light from his wand and it floated a few feet into the air, brightening the entire room. I looked at my surroundings and saw more of the nesting material and a few piles of bones; whether they are human or animal I was unsure of.

"Well isn't that pleasant." Forrest gulped.

"It's definitely a nesting technique from a Heliopath, but I don't see anything else." Luna responded.

"Well then we get back to walking, it should be easier now with this amount of light. But still we need to be careful."

"So were just gunna ignore the piles of bones?" Forrest asked.

"Yup. And just walk… this way." I said point to my right, seeing as it's the only way not blocked off by a wall. "At least until we see something else or see another way to go." I stood and dusted myself off, Luna repeating my actions. We had the ball of light lead the way so we could clearly see where we were going, really making it a lot easier and the room wasn't just a flat, it had a few turns and corners, but was just one way.

We were all walking for only a few minutes when I suddenly heard something very similar to voices. I stopped dead in my tracks, and Luna was about to ask what was wrong before I shushed her and pointed to my ears, telling them to listen. They heard it too, and it was clearer, definitely voices.

"Hey, you see that light?" One of the voices asked. I looked at Forrest who dimmed it immediately. I gestured for them to follow me and I walked up to the nearest wall, right on the next corner, so if they did come this way we could have the upper hand on surprise attack.

"It's gone." A second voice came. Now I knew they were both male, and hopefully it was just those two, making things in our favor if things turned confrontational.

"We should still check it out." The first voice said. Of course he would want to do that and of course our luck would run out now.

I grabbed Luna's forearm and I looked at her, through the dim light I could see she was thinking the same thing I was and nodded. I held up my other hand and waited, listening for their footsteps, which were coming closer.

One, I held up my first finger.

I looked over at Forrest who had a look of terror on his face, but it also held determination. He was staring intently at my raised hand.

Two, my second finger went up.

The footsteps were louder, though had started moving a lot slower than before. They probably realized that they had to turn the corner and were being smart. _Why can't you just be stupid right now?_

Right before I lifted up my third finger, it seemed as if time stopped. I let out a deep breath and nodded to both my teammates, my friends. And we jumped out from the side of the wall with our wands drawn.

"Stop right there." I yelled at the two men in front of us, they had also had their wands drawn. At least we know now we are up against wizards and not muggles or some weird spirit thing.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The tall man with long ginger hair asked, his voice was deep and he had large scars running down the left side of his face, but that didn't make him any less attractive. Wait, whoa. Why was I thinking about this stranger looks? He had a wand pointed to my face.

"We could ask you the same question." Luna spoke.

"We are with Gringotts, and as of right now this place is its property and you aren't supposed to be here." The shorter, more burley blonde man said.

"We are with the Ministry of Magic, and this place is under the investigation of an unidentified magical beast. We top you." I know it was partially a lie, but the Ministry did beat out Gringotts.

We all stood, rigid in our defensive positions. Not letting up for in fear the other might attack.

"We've been here for over a month, we haven't seen any unknown magical beast. And we've never got a letter from the Ministry saying they were coming for an investigation." The red head spoke through his gritted teeth, though it came out more as a growl. _Unusual._

I scoffed and mistakenly put my wand down and my hands on my hips.

"The beast has a cloaking ability not a shock you haven't seen it, not as if you're looking for it. You're just treasure hunters, doing the goblins dirty work, we don't have to inform you about anything because you aren't worth informing." I glared at each of them.

"You know, I don't believe a word your saying," The red head put his wand down also and took a step forward getting right up in my face, making me slightly uncomfortable and my stomach churned.

"I think your thieves." He whispered, but I heard it loud and clear.

"And that thought just proves how dim-witted you actually are." I chuckled darkly.

"Pearl." Luna's voice caught my attention and I looked away from the attractive ginger and to my left where she currently stood, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking past the blonde man and she had an unbelieving look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

She lifted her finger and pointed, "It's… I can't… Merlin. Is that-"She couldn't complete a sentence, but turned to me asking me a question that I couldn't even identify. I stepped closer to her, and followed where her finger was leading and in the dim light I could make out a large pit in the room the two Curse Breakers came from and very faintly I could make out multiple oval looking shapes and my eyes widened. Without saying anything I rushed past the men while they shouted, but ignored them. I reached the pit and kneeled down putting my face right up to the white oval object, I took out my wand giving myself some light, and I saw Luna sit right next to me.

"I can't believe it. Is it?" she asked me. I gently picked one up and cradled it in my arms, it only being the size of a quaffle, feeling the warmth radiating off of it, nearly busting into tears.

"Luna… I think we've found what we've come for. You're bloody brilliant." I brought her into a hug and I could feel her body shake, trying to hold back the oncoming tears.

"We were right! Do you know what they'll say?" She went on.

"I have an idea, but this… I-"but before I could continue a deep voice broke our happiness.

"Hey you out that down, it belongs to Gringotts." I turned a saw him tower over my sitting frame, so I stood still holding the egg.

"No this is what we've been sent to retrieve." My voice forceful, showing that I was serious.

"No, you said you came to investigate some beast, not take anything. Besides it isn't yours to take."

I was about to reply when the blonde curse breaker shouted a spell and I didn't have the chance to pull out my wand so I ducked, covering the egg with my body and let the jinx pass right over my head.

"The bloody hell you think you're doing!" I heard Forrest yell, drawing his wand on the wizard.

"Reynolds!" the ginger man yelled at his college, obviously upset that he did just attacked me, but stopped when the ground and walls started to shake.

"What's going on," Luna came up beside me, but asked the two wizards in front of us.

"You must have set off a curse or trap, Reynolds you know better!" he reprimanded his partner. And all of a sudden the roof above us started caving in.

"We need to get out of here!" I heard Forrest yell.

"Shit run! Follow me!" The red head yelled.

"But what about the other eggs?" I asked

"Leave them!" he told me and grabbed my arm leading me in the direction they had come from. Just as I moved from where I previously stood a large chunk of stone fell, and I knew I wouldn't have been able to survive that. This man had just saved my life and the life of this unborn Heliopath, but the others… they would be crushed the only thing that would be left is ruminates of their shells.

"Come on, keep moving!" he called back. I looked ahead of me and saw Luna and Forrest already following the blonde wizard and the ginger still had a grip on my arm dragging me along with him. I picked up the pace, my grip tightening on the egg and ran for my life.

We followed them, with every twist and turn, dodging falling stone, then more blasts came from behind me, I looked back to see what was going on, which was a mistake because when I turned back to the front of me I barely registered there was a narrow doorway that led to a small set of stairs.

I tripped… the egg flew from my grip and I heard a female scream. I knew it was my own, as I tumble down the stairs and landed in the soft sand. A few pieces of rubble landed on me, none too big to really cause serious damage. I looked up at the doorway and saw that I was blocked with stone and rumble, which continued to slip though, but I realized we made it. We had survived and all in one piece, I let out a slight laugh, but cut myself short when I remembered the egg. I frantically looked around pushing aside the sand as if would be there, but when I turned around I noticed Luna on her elbows, the egg in her palms.

"Oh bloody hell Luna!" I cried out and she smiled at me. We both stood and walked over to the men who were leaning against a large wooden door that looked familiar.

"Are you alright?" Forrest came up to me checking me over. I knew I looked horrible, but I really didn't care. All I cared for was the egg.

"I'll be fine, let's just get out of here yeah?" I looked to the curse breakers, and they nodded, opening the wooden door they were leaning on.

"Hey isn't this the front door?" Forrest asked.

"Yeah, what else would we have used," The red head looked back at him with a curious looked, but he ignored him and glared at me.

"Yeah Pearl, what else would we have used." I just giggled and walked out, happy to finally be out of that death trap. I noticed a large group of people standing a few yards away from the temple, noticing us and started this way.

I looked and saw Luna smiling down at the egg; I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Forrest joined us and sighed,

"Well look at that, you guys did it. I can't believe it, but I'm so happy right now. We get to go home! And, and we didn't die!"

I laughed at his antics, overly joyed that this expedition actually went well and we would go home with a new found respect.

It was short lived though, because out of nowhere a hand swiped the egg from Luna's grip.

"Hey!" she screamed turning around facing the culprit, who was no other than that bastard ginger.

"What the hell! Give it back."

He turned it over carelessly in his hand and my heart clenched, afraid he was going to drop it.

"Now I can't do that, it doesn't belong to you." He had smug look on his face, doing it to irritate me. Now that we were in the sun I could get a clearer look at his appearance. His hair was long, most of it pulled back into a low pony tail, but a few pieces that had gotten loose in the hell in the temple brushed against the edge of his chin. He also had a single fang earring, from what beast I could not tell, but it was real. _Maybe from one he ruthlessly killed, or maybe it was from the creature that gave him those scars._

"That egg belongs to the Ministry of Magic, I demand you give it back or there will be consequences." Luna's voice dripping with venom, her normally pale face tinted with red from anger and her fist were balled up, knuckles turning white.

"There won't be any consequences, since that temple is the property of Gringotts bank, everything in it belongs to them, not the Ministry. Now if you want it, you can go back to your little desk in the Ministry and file a complaint, but I doubt you'll ever see this egg again." He told her.

"Animals are not property. They have no value to the goblins." I spoke, and he looked back at me his cobalt blue eyes meeting my light green, it sent chills down my spine.

He smiled, "Doesn't matter, we retrieve everything and they sort through and determine what's of value or not." At that point I was sick of his smug attitude and I could already see my future go down the drain. Without that egg, we could all be going back home to no job and black balled. We'd be labeled as loons and we would be the laughing stock at the Ministry and never be able to get a decent job.

"Alright listen here ginger, I am Dr. Pearl Marshall, a person more important than you realize. I know people who could ruin your life in a split second, so if you know what's good for you I would hand that egg over this instant!"

"Oh a doctor? Aren't I special?" He mocked me.

I was at my wits end and I stomped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That is my egg! I demand that you give it back!"

He did nothing as I yelled, but send me a cocky grin that made butterflies erupt in my stomach. I struggled to push them down and hold my glare.

"Hmmm, I think I'll keep it, Pearl," and walked away.

I stood with my jaw slacked as I watched him tuck the egg in the crook of his arm and walk towards his crew.

"What do we do?" Luna sounded as if she had just had her soul ripped out and taken from her.

"If we go back without that, we're done for." Forrest added.

"Don't worry I have a plan." I grabbed each of them and apperated to the Ministry, knowing exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

Well there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it, please review saying if you loved it or hated it :)

See you all next chapter!


End file.
